


Immigrant Song

by Skrá (WennyT)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Facebook, Gen, Immigration & Emigration, Likely an Infinity War AU, POV Outsider, Politics, Post-Ragnarok, Social Issues, Social Media, Twitter, but are they wanted?, ragnarok spoilers, the socio-political ramifications just hit me while watching the film, they're heading to Earth in hopes of settling there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/pseuds/Skr%C3%A1
Summary: We come from the land of the ice and snow / We are your overlords / Our only goal will be the western shore.The aftermath of Ragnarök, and how Earth's inhabitants perceive it, through the lens of social media.





	1. Upon This Rock

 

  

The Weather Channel | @weatherchannel | 37m

NEW: Unexplained storm forming above Norway and Finland @meteorologene

BBC Weather | @bbcweather | 20m

Meteorologists, experts baffled by weather anomaly above North Europe. Find out more here bbc.in/3u42e

CNN | @CNN | 13m

BREAKING: Alien spaceship spotted above Northern Europe, authorities advise calm and to stay indoors until reason for contact can be established. 

-

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 5m

Guys you’ll never believe this

I’m at my grandparents’, on holiday, it’s a dinky lil place in Norway all quaint and quiet. So I’m just [1/4]

 

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 4m

Minding my own biz and just staring out at the fucking sea (bite me its pretty) and BOOM flash of light. ITS A FUCKIN SPACE SHIP [2/4]

 

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 4m

Not the ugly ass Chitauri that hit NYC back when we were kids but a FREAKING SPACESHIP and it landed like right in front [3/4]

 

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 3m

Of me AND THIS IS NOT A JOKE IT IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL and THOR was there like my LEGIT HUSBAND WAS THERE [4/4]

 

ThOreal Because Youre Worth It | @hairofgod4348 | 2m

Wtf are you high @th0rsbiceps Thor’s not been on Earth since the Sokovia incident

 

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 2m

I swear its true I got to touch his biceps and everything @hairofgod4348 

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Nerdygirl | @starkspideyette | 1m

Nah @hairofgod4348 he’s been around. Some fangirls in Tromsø took a picture with him about half a year ago, it was on Twitter! @th0rsbiceps 

 

-

  

Donald J. Trump | @realDonaldTrump | 3h

Saw reports, nothing to fear from aliens, my biggest THANK YOU to the #UnitedStates military for protecting us, we are forever…

 

Donald J. Trump | @realDonaldTrump | 3h

…. THANKFUL of your GREAT SERVICE to the people of this great COUNTRY 24/7/365!

 

Perez Hilton | @Perez Hilton | 2h

Heads up, everybody! We hear Thor is back in town! 

 

CNN | @CNN | 2h

BREAKING: Spaceship confirmed to be belonging to former Avenger Thor, authorities are investigating the matter. 

 

People | @people | 2h

Say It Isn’t So!: Thor (and Loki) in Norway, “Midgard"?

 

CNN | @CNN | 1h

JUST IN: Thor and Asgardians, aliens and Loki on board seeking political asylum with Norway. More details to follow at our live report thread: cnn.iot/95s6d1

 

-

 

ThOreal Because Youre Worth It | @hairofgod4348 | 5m

@th0rsbiceps omg you weren’t high. Mainstream media is reporting about it @starkspideyette 

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Nerdygirl | @starkspideyette | 3m

Jesus, I’m watching the livestream Al Jazeera set up, it IS him but he’s got like, a gabajillion people with him @hairofgod4348 @th0rsbiceps

 

ThOreal Because Youre Worth It | @hairofgod4348 | 2m

What happened to his eye? Why does he have an eyepatch? His HAIR. @th0rsbiceps @starkspideyette

 

Fans of Thor | @thorfansunited1 | 2m

Send the link of the live stream D: What is this @hairofgod4348 @th0rsbiceps @starkspideyette

 

Friendly Neighbourhood Nerdygirl | @starkspideyette | 1m

There’s even Loki????? Did they bring him along from Asgard’s prisons?? @hairofgod4348 @th0rsbiceps

 

Donald J. Trump | @realDonaldTrump | 3h

#FakeNews regarding Thor and Asgardians all on Earth, crooked mainstream media at it again! 

 

Daily Mail Online | @MailOnline | 2h

WATCH: “The land that was Asgard is no more, Asgard is her people.” Still, Thor looking mighty fine, with NEW HAIR!

 

Mrs Odinson | @th0rsbiceps | 40m

@hairofgod4348This is terrible….. their home blew up??? Now they’re homeless?? @starkspideyette 

 

-

 

Reuters Top News | @Reuters | 1h

Thor hails landing in Norway; meets with Norwegian PM @erna_solberg and HRH Harald.

 

Erna Solberg | @erna_solberg | 50m

#Norway welcomes Thor and his people to seek asylum on Earth, and are proud to acknowledge our shared ties that harken back to the folklore of the deep past. 

  

Kjell | @kjellberger1 | 58m

@erna_solberg That’s not what you said when you and your coalitions pushed for tighter immigrant control  

DyrKornster | @fDyrKorn | 26m

Wowww Iron Erna @erna_solberg so what happened to 'we control our own immigration. All because aliens have powers...

-

Fans of Thor | @thorfansunited1 | 2m

#GiveThorAHome2k17 #EarthCanShare #Asgardia

C. B. Wren | @wrensman | 2m

Does no one find it problematic that alien life-forms came to our planet, wants a piece of land and we basically rolled over and said ok? #EarthIsNotACharity 

-

 

People | @people | 1h

First Look: Thor’s Hot New Haircut! 

Time | @Time | 29m

Thor and Asgard: A Reflection of Syria?

 

 


	2. I Will Build My Church

 

 

 

 

 

**Natalie Hopkins** _shared_ **Reuters** ’s video. 

_2 hrs | Privacy: Public_

This is crazy, after that mess with Cap hiding the Winter Soldier (yeah yeah inseparable in schoolyard and battlefield we all know that from our textbooks but heLLO international terrorist anyone?), now Thor’s on Earth with all his super-powered citizens AND his crazy-ass brother? What the hell is Norway high on?

 

-

 

**Reuters**

_4 hrs | Privacy: Public_

Thor and Norway’s Prime Minister @Erna Solberg in closed door talks for second day, state media reports. Inside sources have also shared that an as-yet-unnamed male Asgardian and Thor’s brother, Loki, infamous for his failed takeover of the Americas during the Battle of New York in 2012, were also involved. 

 

-

 

Reactions: 3.3k | Top comments | 2k shares

_Comments_

 

Samuel Sadikovic: Where are the Sokovia Accords when you need them? @Gabriel Sadkovic @Michael Sadikovic

Bryan Roth: Shitttt Thor’s looking good bet Dr Jane is totes kicking herself for dumping him 

Abdul Mueller: Don’t get me wrong, I’m a pacifist and I don’t want to pick any fights. But fights are sometimes necessary when everyone clearly has gone insane. This is what’s wrong with the world! Why are they letting an alien who has a known track record of trying to take over the world walk around freely? The minute he stepped off that spaceship, they should have grabbed and stuck him in Guantanamo or The Raft. How are people supposed to defend themselves agains that psychopath? Guns don’t even work against him - the released footage from the traffic cameras during the Battle of NY proved that. Are we just gonna let him strut around and have the chance to come and try harm good hardworking American citizens again? Wake up, Norway! 

Ginny Park: LOL @Abdul your nose is sticking up so much I think if you bend over you’ll be able to shove it into your overly self righteous ass not everything is about America sweetheart

Matthew Portman:  @Abdul Mueller did you vote trump? u sound like u voted trump

Abdul Mueller:  There’s no need to be rude @Ginny Park , I was just stating my opinion and you’re welcome to your opinion as I’m welcome to mine. @Matthew Portman as it happens I voted Independent, and I don’t like what you’re insinuating. Trump is not the best we can hope for, I admit, but the country has chosen him and we should move forward with our decision

Matthew Portman: dude im not even american

  

* * *

 

 

**Cosmopolitan**

_3 hrs | Privacy: Public_  

Thor’s rockin’ an entire new look: buzzcut, eyepatch and… no hammer? 

 

Where’s Mjölnir? It’s Hammer Time… No?

**COSMOPOLITAN.COM**

 

Reactions: 20k | Top comments | 4k shares

_Comments_

 

Jess Feige His hammer broke… he’s been saying that at all the press cons

Art Hogan: Clickbait that’s not even news anymore

Andrea Russo: I’m trying to get my hubby to get the Thor haircut but he’s saying the stripes are so 2002

 

* * *

 

 

**Cosmopolitan**

_3 hrs | Privacy: Public_

We know Loki’s no angel. Quite the opposite… but you can’t deny he’s lookin’ cute! Check out our video below and also our article bit.ly/tdj95 where we show you how to get that sexy I-just-got-out-of-bed look Loki’s sporting with your curls! 

 

_4m views_

 

Reactions: 590 | Top comments | 80 shares 

_Comments_

 

Christina Hemsworth: Cosmo, you’ve gone mad

Carla Evans: Omg gaise that’s way inappropriate

Charlotte Pine: Seriously Cosmo? This is so distasteful I cannot even

Chelsea Pratt: Between the penis articles and this… I’m clicking unfollow. 

  

* * *

 

 

**BuzzFeed**

_2hr | Privacy: Public_

“Asgard is not a place, it is a people… We’re incredibly happy and grateful that Norway has graciously agreed to allow our citizens and friends of other species to settle in Svalbard."

 

Thor and Asgardians, Aliens Will Live In Northern Norway as Own State

**BUZZFEED.COM**

 

Reactions: 2k | Top comments | 1.5k shares

_Comments_

 

May Johansson: WHOA I’m getting flashbacks to Sunday school… this is some Moses-level shit here

Ingrid Høiby: Wtf they’re basically illegal immigrates wtf is wrong with you Iron Erna

Elsa Richardson: YASSSSSSS #GiveThorAHome2k17 #Asgardia 

Pat Downey: “Here have a piece of land” while Syrians are getting kicked around countries like a foster kid… 

Ben Cruise: Buzzfeed, since when do you report actual news?

  

* * *

 

 

**Erna Solberg**

_1hr | Privacy: Public_

After days of discussion, both HM King Harald and HRM King Thor have come to an agreement that the peoples of Asgard, newly displaced, will take residence in Svalbard today onwards. Svalbard is free for the peoples of Asgard to shape to their liking. As I’ve mentioned before, Asgard and Norway share deep and abiding ties, inedibly rooted in history. They once walked amongst Norwegians offering freely knowledge, and progress. In this time of need, Norway remembers that - and extends her hand in aid. 

 

Reactions: 58k | Top comments | 20k shares

_Comments_

 

Ingrid Høiby: I’m speechless @Märtha Høiby @Haakon Høiby why did we vote for her she just threw her entire immigration policy out of the window 

Daisy Bennet: THAS RIGHT #GiveThorAHome2k17 #Asgardia 

Kjell Berger: So illegal immigrants aren’t illegal immigrants when they’re aliens with world destroying powers. Good to know where we draw the line.  

ThorFansUnited: HELLA YEAH NORWAY YOU DONE GOOD #GiveTHorAHome2k17 #Asgardia

 

* * *

 

 

**BBC News**

_1 hr | Privacy: Public_

Thor and citizens awarded Svalbard, has plans to “rename it Asgardia”.

 

JUST IN: Asgardians celebrate verdict of political asylum in Norway

**BBC.CO.UK**

 

Reactions: 820k | Top comments | 602k shares

_Comments_

 

ThorFansUnited: OMG @ThorFanClub @ThorFC @Official Thor - Avenger @WeLoveThor @AvengersUnited OUR HASHTAG WORKED THEY REALLY ARE NAMING THEIR HOME ASGARDIA #GiveThorAHome2k17 #Asgardia

Kenneth Dennings: Well done Norway! Sheesh, and OUR president is tossing dreamers out of the Land of Free and imposing bans left and right. I’m ashamed.  

Xiqiao Hong: my impression of Svalbard is like, all cold and white and filled with polar bears

ThorFanClub: CONGRATS TO OUR HRM KING THOR!!! #GiveThorAHome2k17 #Asgardia 

Lawrence Douglas: So it’s going to be a nation of super-powered beings against the rest of Earth? How does this even work in the UN? Guess US and China will no longer be the only big kids in the sandbox… 

Meg Parker: So what now? Will they build a prison on Svalbard to house Loki? 

  

* * *

 

 

**Darcy Lewis** _shared_ **Bored Panda** ’s post

_50m | Privacy: Friends EXCEPT: Erik Selvig_

@Jane Foster JANE ARE YOU SEEING THIS. I’ve blocked this from poor Erik’s feed, or it’ll probably drive him into another episode 

-

 

**Bored Panda**

_40m | Privacy: Public_

He Ain’t Evil, He’s My Brother! Thor on Loki

 

He Ain’t Evil, He’s My Brother! Thor on Loki

We all know who Thor is. We fell in love with him when he appeared 8 years ago to help save the world in New York. Bored Panda scored a memorable interview with him in the aftermath, where the adorably dorky God of Thunder spoke to us about how it wasn’t his first time on “Midgard”, and let us see first-hand how Mjölnir flew. 8 years on, Mjölnir is gone, and his title has changed from “Prince” to “King”, and Thor looks almost like a different person - Then he smiles, and we see again the cute princely god who once showed us his hammer. But looks aside, Thor is also singing a different tune about his adopted brother Loki, who is notorious for…

**BOREDPANDA.COM**

-

Reactions: 9 | 1 share

Jane Foster: … 

Clint Barton: What the fuck

Darcy Lewis: Agent Barton??? Aren’t you on the run?? 

Clint Barton: Doesn’t mean I don’t have wifi

Darcy Lewis: And I don’t think I added you as my Facebook friend before???

Clint Barton: I have my ways

Darcy Lewis: I WANT MY IPOD BACK

Clint Barton <Friend request pending>: Oops sorry think my data roaming ran out

  

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unbetaed. Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Thank you all for your kind comments; am overwhelmed! 
> 
> So when I used to fic on a regular basis, I'd plot the arcs out and actually work out what is going where and who is saying what... This one is kind of like stepping on the pedal with hands off the wheel. I only have a a vague idea where it's going.
> 
> I Loki'd this chapter. LOL
> 
> Hit me up in the comments if you'll like to discuss about the film or more importantly, shriek about Hela. I have so many questions about Hela ~~I hope she's not dead~~


	3. Gates of Hel(l)

 

**Jessica Jones** _shared_ **CNN** ’s post.

_ 1 hr | Privacy: Friends  _ 

Holy shit… Tony Stark is still a member of the Avengers, right? This is gonna be interesting… 

-

 

** CNN **

_ 1 hr | Privacy: Public  _

BREAKING: Dr @Bruce Banner, alter ego of The Incredible Hulk, as coined by global media, previously presumed killed in action after the Battle of Sokovia three years ago, has been verified as part of the alien refugees on board the spaceship belonging to the other Avenger, Thor. Currently, Dr Banner is in Svalbard with the Asgardian refugees post political-asylum talk with Norway. 

 

Reactions: 21 | 2 shares

 

_ Comments _

 

Foggy Nelson: Semi-retired. 

Luke Cage: So does this mean Stark has to arrest his bestie? Boohoo 

Matt Murdock: Well, it’s a good thing that the Accords are onto their third official revision. 

Danny Rand: Guys… Tony was trying to do his best. He was the one pushing for the revisions with the UN, remember? 

Luke Cage: That’s righttttt you and the T-man are tight I forgot

Danny Rand: Oh c’mon. I’ve only spoken four times to the man in my whole life. He’s from my dad’s generation! 

Jessica Jones: LOL Danny

Trish Walker: ): #ScienceBros #MyShip 

 

* * *

 

** Bruce Banner  **

_ 8 hrs ago | Privacy: Public _

It feels great to be home. Hello, Earth.

 

Reactions: 79.3k | Top comments | 214k shares

 

_ Comments _

 

WeLoveHulk: WELCOME BACK DR BANNER! WELCOME BACK, HULKIE!

Neil deGrasse Tyson: I’m so glad that reports of your death were greatly exaggerated. Welcome back, old friend. We need to catch up on deep space. - Neil

Caroline Bluth: you fukin monster you should have died in space. U need to pay for Johannesburg 

Gretchen Lee: I like that we can ask HOW WAS SPACE DR BANNER? Welcome back! 

Jane Foster: Count me in on that catch up @Neil deGrasse Tyson and @Bruce Banner. Let’s make it over drinks and under the stars. 

Megan Barker: Happy you are safe and sound, Dr Banner. For what this netizen’s voice is worth, I urge you to step up and share your view on what happened in Johannesburg and Sokovia. The people have a right to know.

Betty Ross: I’ve dropped you a PM. So glad you’re all right

Jon Norton: Hi Dr B! I was part of your class of 2004 and took your Applied Physics 205 and I sat in when you guested for two lectures in Nuclear Medicine… hope you remember me! Welcome back!  

Thaddeus Harding: lol the million dollar question everyone wants to ask. Are you joining the Starkvengers or going on the run like Cap?

Bruce Banner: Thank you everyone for your well-wishes. I will say yes to that drink @Jane Foster and @Neil deGrasse Tyson .

 

* * *

 

** Bruce Banner **

_ 4 hrs | Privacy: Public  _ 

Many thanks for all your notes and comments. I’ve been reading them and I do agree that there is very much a need for accountability. I’ve thought long and hard if this is appropriate for a social media platform. I guess I’m doing this because it’s the easiest and most direct access I have to all of you.

First of all, please allow me to apologise for my - for the Hulk’s - behaviour in Johannesburg. I know it won’t matter if you’ve lost a family member or a friend to the Hulk. To me. But I will like to apologise, nevertheless. 

I don’t want to and will not tiptoe around it. The Hulk killed in Johannesburg. I killed in Johannesburg. I lost control that day, and hundreds suffered because of it. I said this to the media today, and I’m repeating to to you now: I’m willing and prepared to face whatever repercussions and punishment the courts of Justice will have for me.

Ahead of that however, we need to address the elephant in the room. I know it’s hard for a lot of you to take in, based on the word of people you’ve never seen before or don’t have reason to trust in. Some of them, you have seen before and have absolutely no trust in. But please do listen when we say a bigger threat is coming.

I have never been good with speeches so I will step off my soapbox now with one final iteration. Please - listen. Help me, help us make sure Earth doesn’t become another Johannesburg. You know what I mean. 

I know it’s not much. But please know that I am sorry. 

 

Reactions: 1.1m | 972k shares 

 

_ Comments are disabled for this post.  _

 

* * *

 

** Tony Stark  **

_ 2 hrs | Privacy: Public _ 

XOXO 

 

Reactions: 453k | Top comments | 9k shares 

 

_ Comments  _

 

Robert Harvey: Hey Tony! Is the XOXO for Hulk?

Lloyd Evans: You wanted to arrest Bucky Barnes right for bombing the UN? Why aren’t you arresting the Hulk now? He’s a mass murderer

Tessa Lancaster: @Lloyd Evans Bucky was framed for the UN bombing you moron they released the camera footage on that

Lloyd Evans: @Tessa And you’re a bitch. That was my point, you’re so dumb. I’m saying why did Stark want to arrest B Barnes when he was framed and the longest serving POW for this country yet he’s not taking action against a mass murderer

Jeff Hull: @Llyod Evans @Tessa Lancaster cause #ScienceBros

Ned Leeds: Hi Mr Stark! 

Tom McGrady: @Llyod Evans @Tessa Lancaster But James Barnes as the Winter Soldier still assassinated more than 70 people and caused multiple deaths and injuries during his rampage across DC in 2014

Tessa Lancaster: HE WAS BRAINWASHED AND TORTURED HE LITERALLY FORGOT HIS BEST FRIEND YOU IDIOT @Tom McGrady

 

* * *

 

** CNN  **

_ 8 hrs | Privacy: Public  _ 

Thaddeus Ross Calls for Hulk’s Immediate Arrest, “That Monster Is A Danger To Us All"

 

Ross: Hulk A Monstrous Danger To Us All

** POLITICS.CNN.COM **

 

Reactions: 8.5k | Top comments | 2k shares

 

_ Comments  _

 

Tessa Lancaster: This is also the same man that went on a global witch hunt against Bucky Barnes with erroneous information when the country’s longest serving POW just want to recover in peace and AWAY from his home country. What does that tell you? THAT THADDEUS ROSS OUGHT TO BE FIRED

Jeff Hull: Lol I just saw you over at Stark’s page. Chill @Tessa Lancaster

Cindy Moon: Your favourite yelling white man politician at it again @Michelle Jones @Liz Toomes-Allan 

Michelle Jones: Facebook comments always make my IQ points drop by half and give me an urge to drag my knuckles on the ground. @Cindy Moon @Liz Toomes-Allan

Liz Toomes-Allan: @Cindy Moon @Michelle Jones Thaddeus Ross ought to be sacked. There’s a protest marching against him here in Oregon right now.

Frank Rumlow: @Liz Toomes-Allan you Oregon people are fucking cunts

Cindy Moon: @Frank Rumlow Go away, asshole! We aren’t talking to you!

Frank Rumlow: Shut up chink I hope they deport you back to China @Cindy Moon

Michelle Jones: Reported, @Frank Rumlow . Stop trying to slap-fight on social media and get a life.

Cindy Moon: I’M KOREAN!

 

* * *

 

** HELLO!  **

_ 6 hrs | Privacy: Public  _

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde: Is Bruce Banner a murderer or just along for the ride?

 

Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde: Bruce Banner

Amidst the media frenzy surrounding Thor and Loki’s request (and receiving) political asylum in Norway, one man, Dr Bruce Banner aka the Incredible Hulk, has been the point of much controversy as well due to his actions in Johannesburg on an Avengers mission gone awry some years ago...

** HELLOMAGAZINE.COM **

 

Reactions: 62k | Top comments | 52k shares

 

_ Comments  _

 

Aaron Renner: Both of them need to be arrested. Loki and the Hulk 

Lee Cross: @Aaron Renner LOL righttt are there prisons available on Earth that can actually hold even one of them?

Jenny Brandt: That’s not a good reason to let criminals walk free. @Lee Cross

Lee Cross: It isn’t but do you have a solution? @Jenny Brandt

 

* * *

 

** NASA - National Aeronautics and Science Administration  **

_ Yesterday at 19:56 | Privacy: Public  _

It’s our honour to announce we will be hosting Dr @Bruce Banner, celebrated lecturer, nuclear physicist, superhero, for an hour-long Facebook Live session this coming Thursday 8pm EST. Dr Banner will touch on his experiences and encounters in deep space. Get the details: https://blog.nasa.gov/r4uwhdf8

Reactions: 965k | Top comments | 775k shares

 

_ Comments _

 

Neil deGrasse Tyson: Cannot wait - Neil 

Stephen Hawking: The future of discovery - and humanity - depends on young people with a passion for science. Do tune in to my good friend @Bruce Banner ’s chat with NASA in 2 days. I for one will. - SH

WeLoveHulk: WLH USA and Canada will be there in front of our phones!! <3 <3 <3 <3 

Carl Sagan: So excited! 

Cate Alexander: Now you guys just need to get @Morgan Freeman to narrate the session and you’re set

Morgan Freeman: I’d be honoured. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again: Thank you so much for your kind comments! 
> 
> Today I rewatched the Infinity War CC-leaked trailer and realised that this is 99% likely going to be an AU and Asgard/Asgardians are prolly going to go extinct save for a notable few.... Ah well, one can hope. 
> 
> Focus is on Jolly Green this time round because lbr. Earth definitely will be harsher on one of her own.


	4. Will Not Prevail

 

**GOOGLE**

* * *

Loki Thor Asgardia 

* * *

   
Google Search | I’m Feeling Loki

 

 

_ About 20,700,000 results (0.61 seconds)  _

 

* * *

 

**LOKI, PRINCE OF ASGARD**

Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, is the younger brother of Thor, King of Asgard. He is most known for his failed invasion of Earth in 2012 with an alien army, culminating in a failed battle that was later known as the Battle of New York. Loki was traditionally known in Norse mythology as the God of Chaos and Mischief. _Wikipedia_

 

People also search for | View 10+ more 

THOR, King of Asgard | Loki (mythology) | Thor (mythology) | Tony Stark | Captain America (Steven G. Rogers | Bruce Banner, PhD | Jane Foster, PhD | Erik Selvig, PhD

 

* * *

 

  

**TOP STORIES**

 

“There is a bigger threat coming and his name is Thanos” - Thor

_Reuters_

 

Op Ed: Does Loki have diplomatic immunity?

_Wall Street Journal_

 

PRESS CON: Thor - “We are rebuilding Asgard thanks to Norway” 

[ _aljazeera.com_ ](http://aljazeera.com)

 

Angela Merkel: “Do not forget how Loki terrorised Stuttgart”

USA Today 

 

Thor and Loki: Marry, F *ck, Kill?

_E! Online_

 

Oslo Bombing Diverted Thanks to Loki’s Magic

BuzzFeed

 

Norway’s Left-Wing Reactions to Asgardian Asylum Decision

Agence France-Presse

 

_ —> More for Loki Thor Asgardia _

 

* * *

 

**GOOGLE NEWS**

_ About 1, 505,000 results (0.49 seconds)  _

 

 

**Thor: My Brother Was Tortured**

www.france24.com/…thor-my-brother-loki-tortured

24 days ago - Speaking with press upon the formation of Asgardia (formerly Svalbard, Norway), the Avenger Thor has released stunning claims pertaining to the controversial Prince of Asgard, Loki. “My brother was not himself when he came to Midgard five years hence,” explains the sombre King of Asgard. “It was against his will. … [He] was tortured.” The shocking revelation comes amidst calls for Loki’s arrest… 

 

 

**Death Toll could have been in the Hundreds, claims Olso Police**

<https://www.thelocal.no/> .../potential-death-toll-of-Oslo-incident

16 days ago - A terror incident has been declared at Oslo City Hall as a bomb exploded on its grounds during the joint Norway-Asgardia alliance talks. Given the throngs present to witness the historic event, Oslo Police estimates that the death toll could have gone up to hundreds, had the bomb’s effects not been contained by Loki, Prince of Asgard. The perpetrator was found to be…

 

 

**AFTERMATH of Oslo Incident - Perpetrator a lone wolf, motive possibly “Ragnarok”**

www.chicagotribune.com/…/ct-oslo-incident-ragnarok-motive-police

11 days ago - Norwegian police have identified the perpetrator of the failed Oslo incident as Kjell Berger, 36. The failed bombing has been classified as a “lone wolf” incident with no major terrorist organisation stepping forth to claim responsibility. Berger was reportedly screaming “Twilight is upon us” as he detonated a dirty bomb at Oslo City Hall, which Asgardian royal Loki contained with his powers….

 

 

**COVER STORY: “Now I am death, the destroyer of worlds,” quotes Loki**

www.vanityfair.com/style/royals/prince-loki-cover-story

2 days ago - The infamous Loki, multi-hyphenate: royal-terrorist-trickster-saviour. One of those Do Not quite belong. Appearing literally -and suddenly- at my designated table in the restaurant while intoning the oft-misquoted Oppenheimer liner, his green eyes are alive with mischief. “Jotunheim. Earth. Sakaar. Asgard,” he says without preamble. “Realms I’ve tried or succeeded in destroying.” I fiddled with my recorder, startled.

 

 

**King Thor does a quick meet-and-greet with EU leaders, assures Asgardian agenda**

[www.euronews.com](http://www.euronews.com) > European Affairs > Brussels Bureau

1 day ago - Brussels, Belgium. Thor, King of Asgard and Avenger, flies in to meet with the six presidents of the EU institutions for quick talks regarding the city-state of Asgardia, newly minted for Asgardian refugees after an agreement with Norway. Thor expresses interest in having Asgardia consider joining the EU as a member state… 

 

 

**World-killer and terrorist Loki flashes killer smiles at fans**

www/dailymail.co.uk/news/article/Loki-flashes-killer-smile-at-Royal-Palae

1 day ago - Controversial interstellar terrorist and - dare we say it - heartthrob Loki, formerly most known for his failed takeover of New York, was all smiles as he greets reporters outside of the Royal Palace in Oslo, where he has been invited for an engagement with the Norwegian monarch, King Harald V. Looking dapper and sharp in Earth attire instead of his customary armour, the Prince of Asgardia was bright and chipper…

 

 

**Trump: USA within rights to “go after Loki with extreme prejudice”**

[www.independent.co.uk](http://www.independent.co.uk) > News > World > Americas > US politics

12 days ago - United States president Donald Trump took to Twitter today in a state of extreme fury, rattling out a veritable storm of tweets decrying Norway’s decision to stand behind “terrorists and criminals with no place on Earth”. President Trump’s stance to “go afver (sic) WORST criminal in history LOKKI (sic)” has not been echoed by the White House, with officials being unavailable for comments… 

 

 

**Capitol Hill: Hearing slanted for Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk**

https://www.nytimes.com/2017/12/20/us/hearing-for-banner-hulk

5 days ago - Capitol Hill officials announced today that the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence intends to summon Dr Bruce Banner, PhD, alter-ego of the Incredible Hulk, to a series of closed-door hearings pertaining to the Hulk’s involvement in the Johannesburg incident… 

 

 

**Elizabeth Warren Punches Back at Thaddeus Ross - “Stop Trying to Avoid Your Own Crimes”**

[https://washingtonpost.com/elizabeth-warren-punches-ross-over-accountability](http://washingtonpost.com/elizabeth-warren-punches-ross-over-accountability)

3 days ago - Senator Elizabeth Warren (D-Mass.) lambasted Thaddeus Ross (Gen., US Air Force) on Tuesday, citing Gen. Thaddeus Ross’ remarks on Bruce Banner (the Hulk) and Loki as “petty diversion of public focus” of his actions during, among others, the Harlem incident and the UN Bombings during the First Revision of the Sokovia Accords…

 

 

**Buzzfeed Quiz: LOKI, Truth or Myth?**

[www.buzzfeed.com](http://www.buzzfeed.com) /alllokidup/loki-truth-or-myth

There are people calling him a terrorist and a war criminal. There are others saying he saved hundreds of lives in the recent Oslo would-be incident. Hate him or love him, you can’t deny that the Prince of Asgard, currently first in line to the alien throne (at least until Thor gets hitched!), is a mystery. Take this quiz to see just how much…

 

 

**LIVE UPDATES: Thor and the new state of Asgardia**

www.bbc.co.uk/thor-asgardia

2 hours ago - EXCLUSIVE: 5 minute interview with Asgardia’s all-seeing Watchman, Heimdall. bbc.in/6nbd9

 

 

**One Woman Army: The Valkyrie**

www.marieclaire.com/politics/v95783/one-woman-army-the-valkyrie

5 days ago - Chances are, if you haven’t been living beneath a rock, you’ll know that Thor and everyone alive from his hometown have now moved to Earth. Thor is beloved as an Avenger, and let’s for once, not talk about Loki. But what about her? What about The Valkyrie, a nearly silent presence that already has crashed Tumblr with Strong Black Women (humanoid female-looking alien?) memes numerous times?

 

**Key facts about Loki’s reign of terror**

www.huffingtonpost.com/section/world/opinion

May 12, 2014 - It’s been two years since Thor’s wayward brother Loki (Another alien! Another Prince of Asgard!) landed on Earth, did a lightning rampage across continents and vanished in chains almost as quick as he came. The deadliness of his attacks however, belied the brevity of his stay. Here are 10 key facts we should remember about the period of terror brought on by the alien…

 

 

**Asgardia (formerly Svalbard) - Wikipedia**

<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgardia>

Asgardia, officially the Kingdom of Asgardia is a sovereign city-state and archipelago north of Norway. Formerly Svalbard, a region with ties to both Russia and Norway, it now houses the displaced Asgardian citizens following the destruction of their planetoid Asgard. As one of the world’s northernmost inhabited areas, Asgardia is home to flora and fauna that can flourish in the tundra environment. …

Capital and largest city: Asgard | Recognised languages: Allspeak, Norwegian, English

Official languages: Allspeak | Currency: Aesir gold, Euro, Norwegian krone

 

 

**The Battle of New York (2012) - Wikipedia**

_Jump to_ **Perpetrators (Loki and the Chitauri Army)** In the aftermath, S.H.I.E.L.D. (see **Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division** ) partnered with CIA and news site CNN to release a series of recorded camera footage taken of the Loki and the Chitauri aliens during the various incidents (see **Mojave Desert collapse** , **Stuttgart terror incident** , and **more** ) as the American and global public were demanding for answers. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WATCHED THE INFINITY WAR TRAILER. For about 598729384729384729 times.
> 
> Think this is most definitely an AU unless there is a M Night Shamaladingadong twist somewhere.
> 
> I'm not crying ur crying no wait Im crying after all
> 
> I just want all of them to float safely in a spaceship and land on earth where loki can create magical ice sanctuaries for our polar bears is that too much to ask
> 
> S O B S

**Author's Note:**

> I've.... very recently started scrolling through Tumblr again?
> 
> Had to scribble this little bit because Ragnarök tempted me, after years of silently enjoying WinterCap fics and retiring from writing (in another fandom). This is unbeta-ed. Forgive me for being rusty.


End file.
